


My Ghost

by CantSpeakFae



Series: BtVS: One Shots [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: But also could stand alone as typical grieving, F/M, Following Jenny's death, Freeverse poetry, Giles is sad, Giles is speaking to Jenny, I haven't written a lot for this couple and I don't know how good this is, Kinda stemming from that plotline where he thought she was haunting him?, Sort of written like a poem, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantSpeakFae/pseuds/CantSpeakFae
Summary: "And how much time must pass before I can stop smelling your perfume on my jacket?"AKA:Jenny's passed but Giles isn't ready to let go.





	My Ghost

Did you know  
Sometimes when I stand alone in this library  
I hear you say my name  
And I turn my head, still expecting to see you

Will I ever stop looking for that familiar crimson smile  
Will I stop pausing between my words  
Waiting  
For you to roll your eyes with fond exasperation  
And how much time must pass before I can stop  
Smelling your perfume on my jacket

We never spoke of what would happen  
Should you decide to leave  
But you didn’t have a choice, did you  
I do, however. Have a choice  
A choice to believe that you’re lingering  
Haunting  
Following me  
Reaching out

And why not?  
Stranger things have happened in this place

And is it wrong for me to think  
That it’s your laughter that echoes  
In the wake of my complaining  
And is it wrong for me to think  
That when I’m all alone  
You’re there, somehow

It’s not enough  
These little pieces of you  
An odd bauble that you once held  
A lipstick smear on the collar of an unwashed shirt  
Is it ungrateful for me to think this way  
Selfish to want more

Should I be stronger  
Observing the whirlwind that was you  
Coming into my life  
And calmly waving goodbye  
Now that it’s ended?

Where are you now?  
Am I foolish to believe  
That you could be standing behind me  
Or right by my side  
Waiting to take my hand  
Or straighten my tie

Is it wrong for me to hope?  
Of course, it is.  
You belong in a better place  
Somewhere light and clean  
Not trapped here  
To soothe my mind.

But what am I to do  
Now that you’re gone

Sometimes when I stand alone in this library  
I hear you say my name  
And if that’s really you

  
**Say it once more.**


End file.
